


Hope

by kpotats



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 liner assemble, Angst, Cuddle, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstanding, Popular! Jisung, Slight fluff, boyfriend - Freeform, but i swear the ending fluff, minsung - Freeform, quiet kid!minho, school lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: Jisung forgot about him and Minho's date. At first, Minho taught that Jisung just forgot and he need to be  reminded but Minho scared. So he just let Jisung remember by himself. Minho still had hope for Jisung to remember about their date but unfortunately, Jisung spent their supposed date night at his friends' party. Minho hope crashed.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 36





	Hope

Jisung and Minho. Minho and Jisung. Everyone knows about the relationship between the two boys. One is the most popular guy in school while the other one, as chile as it seems but you can say that he’s the ghost of the school. No one ever realized Minho at the school until Jisung spooked to him when he saw Minho was reading under a stair at the abandoned block during the lunch period. Since then, they bloom their friendship that turns into a couple.

Jisung never scared and shy to tell everyone about his relationship with the entire school. Jisung will hold hands with Minho every chance he can get, he will kiss him no matter what the place is. Always share their selfie to his social media (even share a solo picture of Minho with a sweet caption under it) No one can’t stop Jisung from his happiness.

Well, it's different for Minho. Minho is homeless. His parents kicked him out because he is not the type of son that his parents want. So, he doesn’t have any phone, any friends even a job. But, he still goes to school because he likes to study to prove to his parents that he can be successful without them. Thank god someone willing to help him paid his fee for the school. Don’t ask me how because Minho would never tell. But, after dating with Jisung, Jisung is his sugar daddy if you can call it.

Minho started living in Jisung ‘s apartment. Jisung’s parents bought for him when he was ready to move out of his parents’ house. Minho, who doesn’t one to take advantage of Jisung’s wealth, asked permission at Jisung to get a job so he has his own money. At first, Jisung disagrees with Minho's decision so it turns into arguments between both of them, and Minho ran out of the house. but luckily, Jisung managed to chase him. And they talked and Jisung agreed to find a job for Minho. So now, one month after working at the flower shop, (Minho likes flower, the smell of flowers give him calmness), Minho received his first paycheck so he wanted to use it to take Jisung to date. Jisung is always the one who took Minho to all dates and he’s the only want who paid for it. So, he wants to payed back his Jisung.

It was Friday after school, Minho was having his day off so the couple spent their time at home. Minho is so excited about his date’s plan but he was so nervous to ask Jisung. He was in their bedroom. He wants to tell Jisung today but he was so nervous because it was the first time he asks someone to go on a date ( well, he know he asked his boyfriend for a date but he still scared). After he took a deep breath and encouraged, he walked out of the bedroom to search for Jisung. He saw him sitting at the kitchen island playing with his phone.

“Here goes nothing” after exhaled his breath, he walked to sit beside Jisung.

“Hey Jisung” muttered Minho.

“Oh, hey hyung” Jisung looked up from the phone for a while and returned back his attention to his phone.

“Erm, I want to ask you something” there's a nervous tone in Minho’s voice.

Jisung just replied with a hmm and still continue playing with his phone. 

“erm, I want to take you out for a date” finally, Minho announced it. Still nervous to listen to Jisung answered to look at Jisung.

Jisung just murmured with a okay and Minho has never been to happy in his whole life.  
” Next Friday ? Are you free”

“ermm, yeah yeah” Jisung was still glued to his phone but Minho didn’t really mind because he was too happy. Now, he had asked someone on a date not just someone but his boyfriend. Minho skipped to his bedroom after that and planning his date.

After an hour or so, Jisung asked Minho what did he want for dinner. No one of them knew how to cook because well Jisung had maids to cook for him while Minho has been eating food from the trash when he was homeless. So they always order food delivery or eat outside. But when Minho alone in the apartment because Jisung still lived with his parents, he tried to cook with the ingredients that Jisung bought for him via youtube.

They ate their food while watching the television in silence. Minho can’t stop smiling the entire night. “Who do you look so happy tonight?” asked Jisung when he saw the grinned on Minho's face.

‘Nothing just excited. Hehe” giggled Minho. “excited for what?” Jisung looked to Minho with a puzzled look. He never so Minho look so happy even when Minho with him before this.

“For our Friday” replied Minho while playing with Jisung fingers. Now, they sitting on the sofa while continue watching the tv. Minho likes to play with Jisung fingers whenever he can. Jisung found his behavior weird at first but after a while, he getting used to it, and Jisung like it no, loves when Minho did it. It was the only lovely gestured Minho willing to do without been asked from him.

“our Friday?” confused Jisung still looking at Minho. 

“hehe, you just wait for it,” Minho thought that Jisung just playing with him. But actually, Jisung really got no idea what Minho is talking about. But he just let it go because he loved the smile on Minho’s face.

The next night, Jisung was having his friends over to play video games. Minho joined them in the leaving room but he just sitting on the far couch watching them play. He doesn’t talked to anyone except for Jisung and Ms. Apple, his boss from the flower shop. But he doesn’t want to seem rude by sitting in the bedroom when they having a guest, besides, it was not even his house.

“Hey Guys, my parents will be out of town next weekend. Wanna helped me for hold a party?” one of Jisung's friends asked, the blonde guys which Minho think his name was something with Jin. 

Minho is not a party person. He never went to any party not even Jisung’s party. He doesn’t like crowded places full of people. He rather sits alone in his room while doing nothing than went to the place. Jisung knew that even Jisung’s friends. So of course, the question was never for him so Minho just continues watching them playing games.

“Sure. When ?” asked the other friends, the purple hair guy which Minho thinks his name was something foreign like lix. “Next Friday of course. It was the perfect time to party” answered the blonde guy.

“On it. We planned the party later. Now, I'm gonna smack Jisung’s ass in this game” Claimed the other guys, who Minho knew his name was Seungmin. He’s not sure actually.

“tch. In your dream bitch” replied Jisung while concentrated with the game.

This gets Minho on guard. He hoped that Jisung didn’t forget about their date but Jisung still didn’t reply to his friends helped.

After the game they eat for a while when the blonde guy which Minho now learned his name is Hyunjin spooked, “Jisung, are you gonna helped me or not this Friday?”

‘Of course, I helped you, you dumb. I won't miss my friend's party.” 

Jisung answered was like a stabbed to Minho’s heart. Because that Friday was the day that he and Jisung will be going on a date. 

“Okay relax Minho. Maybe he just forgot when Friday our date is. Relax, relax” Minho tried to control his sadness but of course his facial expression been noticed by Jisung friends that sit in front him, Felix.

Felix, who know Minho won't speak to him , kick Jisung under the table and once Jisung give Felix the wtf bitch face, Felix tilted his head towards Minho indicate that Jisung need to see Minho’s face.

Jisung looked at Minho and saw a sad expression on the older face. “Hyung, you okay?” Jisung put his hand on top of Minho’s right hand.

Minho, already got tears in his eyes, looked up at Jisung. “Ermm yeah yeah I'm Okay” whispered Minho to Jisung only.

Jisung noticed the tears immediately turns to panicked ‘Why are you crying hyung?”

Minho wipe his tears away “Nooo, I'm not crying I'm okay. Erm,, I need to get to the bedroom first, Ermm,, good night guys” mumbled Minho. He walked away from them towards to his and Jisung's bedroom.

“what do you do guys” Jisung asked his friends after Minho walked away from them.

“We didn’t do anything. We didn’t even talked to him” answered Seungmin.

“I saw his face suddenly sad when Jisung mentioned something so technically its your fault Jisung. Don't blame us.” explained Felix.

“Really?” Felix nodded. “Well then, I just settle the problem with him. Now finish your food because you all ain't sleeping at my house” joked Jisung.

After he said goodbye to his friends, he quickly walked towards his bedroom and saw Minho looking out at the window while sitting on their bed.

“Hey hyung, you sure nothing happen?” Jisung back hug Minho while kissing his cheeks.

Minho was lost in his worlds when he suddenly felt the warm from Jisung body. He still thinking about what Jisung said in the living room. But he still had hoped that Jisung remember about their date. Its still a week before their date so Jisung has plenty of time to remember.

“Of course, nothing happen. I just wanna feel sad. Im in sad mood hour now.” Giggled Minho. He doesn’t want to worried Jisung with his sadness. 

The next week, all Jisung talked about was Hyunjin’s party. All the people in the school had been invited to the party. And this of course made Minho sad. He doesn’t spook to Jisung much now and this worried Jisung but when Jisung asked him, Minho just answer with “nothing, im just in my sad mood. It goes away later”

Minho don’t want to ask Jisung about their date because he do not want to get into Jisung’s friendship even though he will be sad. Besides, Minho still afraid to hear Jisung answer. So he rather Jisung remember by himself. As long as Jisung happy then he’s happy. Minho still has fated with Jisung. He still hoped that Jisung magically remember about their date.

But to Minho disappointment, on the Friday morning, Minho saw Jisung was getting dress.

“Where are you going?” asked Minho. “You know Hyunjin is having his party today. So I go to his house early to helped him prepare for the party” Jisung sprayed perform his body.

Minho just stood there. It still morning and their date is at night so he still have hoped for Jisung to remember “When will you be back?” Minho continued to ask.

“ Im gonna sleep at his house so you be safe in this house okay. Called me for anything” Jisung took his key and walked towards the door. He doesn’t not realized the tears on Minho face and after he kissed Minho on the cheek in rushing, he quickly goes out from the door.

Tears continue to flow from Minho eyes. He felt really hurts. The feeling was way more hurt than the feeling when his parents kicked him out. How could Jisung forgot their date? Did Jisung doesn’t want him anymore? Does this mean that Minho is bad as a boyfriend?

“Relax Minho Relax. Maybe suddenly he remember about our date and he will come home after helping his friends” Minho tried to think positive. He still has fate in Jisung. He still thinking that Jisung just forgot about their plan but he will remember sooner.

“You just wait until you hear your phone ring and you got a called from Jisung or the door open and you saw Jisung face and he apologized to you because he forgot about our date” muttered Minho.  
But that night, he waits and waits until the clock turned to 1.00 am. Minho was holding their movie ticket the he had bought for their date and crying on the bed. His phone was on the nightstand beside him. How could Jisung do this to him? Does Jisung really forgot about their date? Does his friends is more important than him? Does he not give space for Jisung to hang out with his friends? All bad thought keeps coming in Minho’s mind. He does not hear the phone ringing from call or message come in. He doesn’t hear the sound of the door open. He cried and cried while still holding the movie ticket.

“Its seem that my afford its been wasted now” Minho get up from the bed, threw the ticket in the small trash can inside the room and walked out from their room to go ho his guest room. He does not want to see Jisung face in the morning so he locked himself up in the room not before getting some foods from the kitchen because you know, eat kill stress. So he crying to sleep that night.

The next morning, after having breakfast at their usual place, Jisung said goodbye to his friends and get into his car and drove off to his house. Before that, he texted Minho to indicates that he is on his way back home.

“Hyung, I’m back!” shouted Jisung after closing the door. No answer. The house was to quiet for Jisung’s liking. “Hyung, oooooo Hyung” Jisung called Minho again but still no answer. He passed by the living room, and then to the kitchen and then to the balcony. When he don’t see Minho, he went to the bedroom and bathroom that attach to the bedroom but still no sight of Minho. Now, where is he ? Jisung asked himself. It's weird to see that Minho present is not in the house. He took his phone out and called Minho. He heard a sound coming out from the guest room.

“Hyung, are you in there?” Jisung knocked the door. He tried to turn the knob but it was locked. “Hyung, Minho hyung” Jisung knocked again. Still no answer from the door. He heard Minho’s phone still ringing in the room.

“Hyung, is something wrong? Talk to me” pleaded Jisung still knocking the door.

“Go away” cried Minho. He don’t want to answer Jisung at first but he feel annoyed with the knocking sound. “Hyung, talk to me. What happened?” worried Jisung. Minho had never be in this behavior before so seem him like this made Jisung worried a lot.

“I said go away” Minho was definitely in a full sob now. 

“Hyung, did something happened last night? Hyung please talk to me, I need to know what happen. Did someone hurt you last night?" pleaded Jisung

You the one who hurts me, Minho cried again but still not answering Jisung

“Hyung you scaring me now. Did something happen to you last night? Did someone break in the house? Hyung open the door please? Why are you hiding in our guest room?"

“I SAID GO AWAY” screamed Minho. Jisung shocked when he heard Minho voice. He never shouted at him. “Hyung, I will not go until you tell me what happen” shuttered Jisung behind the door. Still shocked from the Minho’s shouted.

After 15 minutes Jisung asked Minho behind the door, he gave up and when to their room. He still worried of what had happened to Minho. He tried to search for any sign of break in but he found nothing. He went to his bedroom to change his outfit to a more comfortable one. When he saw the trash bin was full, he went to it and ready to tie the garbage beg, when he saw the two movie ticket. He never saw the ticket before. He took the ticket. From his memory, he didn’t went to any cinema this month nor Minho. Or Minho went behind his back? He read the details on the ticket.

“ 'I still believe'. Isn’t this the movie that I want to watch? 5th May, isn’t this yesterday ? 8.34 pm? Its really yesterday” Jisung muttered to no one. He examined the ticket and realized that the ticket was still not been ripped off to indicates that the cinema’s worker allowed them to enter their movie’s room.

“Is this why Minho is upset? But why did I do ???” Jisung still questioning Minho’s behavior. By thinking, he will not be getting any answered so he went to the guest room. He tried to open the door but it still locked. Jisung sighed and said “Hyung, where do you get this movie’s ticket?”

That took Minho’s interest but still not answering Jisung. “Hyung please answer, why there are tickets here? Did someone give it to you?”

“why he still doesn’t remember? Did he think I’m joking when I asked him out?” whispered Minho. He could not believe that Jisung can't remember the time when he asked him out for a date. 

“or … are you cheating on me?” Jisung hope that he was wrong. Nope, not wrong but sure Minho won't cheating on him. But he needs to ask so that he can get a response from Minho.

“What did you just said?” Demanded Minho. He started getting angrier. How dare Jisung just asked him that stupid question. How dare he assumed he was the one cheating while Jisung was the one who does not love him anymore.  
“I said, are you cheating on me? Did someone bought this movie’s tickets for you?” Jisung asked again. He need to make Minho mad so he can get the answer.

“How dare you said that when you the when who don’t love me anymore” cried Minho. He does not realized when the tears started flowed down but he doesn’t care at this moment. He had just been betrayed by someone who he so-called boyfriend.

“That’s why I ask you so I can know the purpose of this ticket” Jisung spooked the words but he actually nervous because he doesn’t want to make Minho’s madder then he was right now.

“You the one who fucking forgot about our date” whimpered Minho. Okay, now Jisung really confused. Their date? When did he asked Minho out for a dare?

“What are you talking about Hyung? What date?” Uttered Jisung.

“Fuck you. Remember yourself” Minho walked back to the bed and try to blocked out the world. He disappoints with Jisung. He knows he overreacts but how couldn’t he when all of his affords wasted.

Jisung, in a mission to find his fault, sit at the kitchen island and rethink his mistakes. He tried to remember what he had done these past few days and weeks but he still got no clue. He picked up his phone from the kitchen island to message his friends to ask for help when suddenly a flashback came to his mind at the exact place where he sat and what he was doing.

“oh my god.Im so dumb” realized Jisung. He knows remember what he had done and he feel disappoint with himself. 

“Jisung, what have you done? Minho really asked you for a date but you didn’t focused and look what happened!” mad Jisung at himself. How could he disappoint the one person who had trust him and love him.

“I need to settle this right now. I need my Hyung back!” determined Jisung so he walked to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door. “Hyung, hyung, Im sorry I forgot”

“screw you” replied from inside the bedroom. “hyung, I know I screw up but please open this door so we can settle this thing” pleaded Jisung. “No, you too late for that” assist Minho.

Jisung, not giving up just explained behind the door.  
“Hyung, I’m sorry I forgot about our date. I was too focused on my phone at the time when you asked me. I don’t realize actually you asked me a question. I’m sorry hyung. Hyung, I will never let you down if you ask me on a date. I be the happiest boyfriend in the world you know because my handsome ass boyfriend is taking me out on a date. I’m sorry I let you down Im really am sorry. I wish I was giving you attention at that time so I knew what you really talking about not just give a random okay. Hyung, please I’m sorry”

Jisung didn’t heard anything from Minho but he knew Minho was listening to him behind the door. He look at the clock on his phone, 12.34 pm. “Hyung, Im gonna order take out. Want anything?”

Still no answered from Minho “I guess I just ordered your favorite then” Jisung called the food place behind the door. He wants Minho to hear him talking to the phone to order his favorite food.

After taking their food from the delivery man, he brought the food to the guest room. He knocked the door.” Minho, I bring your food. Come eat” called Jisung but still no answer from Minho. “Well, I just left your food here. Please eat it. Okay? I bought your favourite” Jisung opened his meal and continue to eat it in front of the door. He hoped that Minho will opened the door and take his food. But nothing happens even after he finished his food.

“Hyung I hoped you eat. I will give you some spaced now. I hope you will forgive me and please, at least eat not for me but for yourself” with that, Jisung take his trash to the kitchen to threw it into the bin and with one last looked at the guest room, he walked towards his and Minho’s bedroom.

At some time, he heard the door from the guest room opened so he quickly walked to talk to Minho but when Minho saw his boyfriend, he quickly took the food and closed the door. Not forgetting to locked it after.

“As long as he eats than Im okay” sighed Minho. He will keep to his words to give Minho his space. He doesn’t want to deal with angry Minho. He needs his boyfriend to really cold down first,

Before going to bed, Jisung knocked on the guest room's door for the last time for that day “Hyung, I’m going to bed now. You need to shower before sleep. You haven’t take any shower today, right? So please take shower, I don’t want my baby to smell bad. Hehe” Jisung tried to joke to lighten up the mood. 

“Hehe, im joking hyung. I always love your smell either you taking shower or not. You my favourite always. Okay, Im going to sleep now, goodnight Hyung and I love you” Jisung walked away from the guest room’s door after that but he doesn’t hear a small “good night” been muttered behind the door.

Jisung getting comfy on his bed. For the first time, he sleeping alone in his and Minho’s bed. He feel so lonely without the warm from his hyung. They used to cuddle each other when sleeping but now, all his had is just the blanket and Minho’s pillow. He looked up at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep tonight without thinking about Minho. He doesn’t get to see Minho’s face today. All he saw is Minho’s pajama before the said boy rushed to enter back the room. Han doesn’t know how many time he sighed. He just wants his hyung back.

At some time when sleep finally come at Han, the bedroom door opened and Han looked at the door to saw Minho walking and climbed up the bed. “Hyung I’m ---”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn't overreact. It’s not your fault. I’m the one that won't remind you about our date. I’m sorry. I try not to overreact after this” interrupted Minho. He cuddle up to Jisung while explaining to him.

“What Hyung, No, it's literally my fault. Don’t blame yourself please” said Jisung

“How could I not blaming myself. I overreact about the small things. I could just tell you but I still keep quiet and be angry with you because you forgot our date” stated Minho.

“Hyung, no it's not right what you just said. Hyung please, I’m sorry okay? Im sorry” Jisung played with Minho’s finger. He know that gesture will calm Minho down.

Minho still want to argue but Jisung interrupted first “Now, we deal this thing in the morning, okay? Now, both of us need to sleep. Okay, hyung?” 

Minho, who suddenly yawned just nodded his head and put his head on Jisung's chest. “Goodnight Hyung” whispered Jisung and off to the dreamland.

In the morning, the settle down their problem while eating their breakfast. (Minho prepared breakfast for both of them). Jisung promised to always focus on what was Minho always want to say. He doesn’t want the same mistake repeats. Minho promised to talk to Jisung after to solved their problem. Even thought they have been dating for so long, Minho is still nervous to make the first move to Jisung even ask him for help so that’s why he doesn’t approach Jisung to ask him about their plan date. Now, Minho needs to build courage so he can talk comfortably to Jisung. They relationship getting stronger each day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> tumblr: kpotats


End file.
